Trimethylamine (TMA) and its derivative trimethylamine N-oxide (TMAO) are metabolites linked to disorders such as kidney disease, diabetes mellitus, obesity, trimethylaminuria, and cardiovascular disease (CVD). TMA is produced in the gut by bacteria which are capable of converting substrates including but not limited to choline, to TMA. There is an unmet need for compounds which inhibit the production of TMA by bacteria.
CVD is a general term encompassing a range of conditions affecting the heart and blood vessels, including atherosclerosis, coronary heart disease, cerebrovascular disease, heart failure, cardiomyopathy, atherothrombotic disease, aorto-iliac disease, and peripheral vascular disease. CVD is generally associated with conditions that involve narrowed, blocked, aneurysmal or dissection of one or more blood vessels, or thrombosis (blood clot formation). Complications associated with CVD include, but are not limited to, myocardial infarction, stroke, angina pectoris, acute coronary syndrome, transient ischemic attacks, congestive heart failure, aortic aneurysm, atrial fibrillation or flutter, ventricular arrhythmias, cardiac conduction abnormalities, need for revascularization and death. Revascularization can include but is not limited to angioplasty, stenting, coronary artery bypass grafting, repair or replacement of vascular shunt or access such as an arteriovenous fistula. Complications associated with atherothrombotic disease include, but are not limited to, myocardial infarction, stroke, pulmonary embolism, deep venous thrombosis. According to the World Health Organization, CVDs are the leading cause of death globally, with over 75% of deaths occurring in low- and middle-income countries. World Health Organization Fact Sheet No. 317, updated January 2015. The World Health Organization projects that diabetes will be the seventh leading cause of death in 2030. World Health Organization Fact Sheet No. 312, updated January 2015. Prevention and management of conditions associated with TMA and TMAO, including CVD and diabetes, is a major public health concern.